A Sad Love Story
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: It's Valentines' Day! And Usui is alone... Memories come back to haunt him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!

A/N: I am very addicted to sad love stories! I searched some and then I found this. I only changed some words and besides that all is well! The website is at www. loversquotes .com without spaces. OOCness!

Chapter 1

It's a cold February night. People are bustling through the streets, either pulling up their coat collars or wrapping scarves around their necks, trying to stay warm.

It's so cold today. I'm standing at my window, looking at the people moving like little dots. Standing in a heated room, I'm beginning to pity those people. Why don't they go home? Do they plan on wandering until morning?

"Almost time to go home! My boyfriend must be going crazy." One of the nurses breathes a sign of relief. "Still needs to work overtime on Valentine's Day. It's so unfair!"

"You are fortunate." Another nurse says. "Some people don't have anyone waiting for them."

"You mean" The nurse whispered "like Dr. Usui."  
Like, as if someone said my mom died, my ears perked up when I heard my name.

"Do you remember when he lost control on this day last year?"

"Of course, I do." The nurse shudders. "I've never seen Dr. Usui like that. Crying and yelling, like he was crazy."

They were talking of me last year. They are right. I lost control, like they said.

"You can't blame Dr. Usui. If my girlfriend died in front of my eyes, I would probably go crazy as well."

"Keep it down. He hasn't left work yet. He might hear you."

Too late. I heard everything through the canvas wall.

"Dr. Usui? What are you doing standing there?"  
Just as I was deciding whether or not to reveal myself, another nurse exposed me. I awkwardly step out. The 2 nurses who discussed me start to blush. Their faces became redder than the bow on Valentine's Day chocolates.

"I'm waiting to go home." I pretend that I didn't hear anything.  
"Dr. Usui, you must have gotten too involved in your work. It's already past time to go home. See you tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day!" She waves goodbye.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I wave back and watch the 2 nurses hurry away.

That's fine. I was ready to go home anyway. Even though no lover is waiting  
for me, at least there's a lazy cat waiting for me to feed.

After I come home, the first thing I do is feed the cat. I forgot when I first had the cat. Probably since last year's Valentine's Day. At that time, I was like an abandoned cat, with eyes filled with despair. Cats don't cry, I do. That's the only difference.

A/N: How's that? It is short, right? I like writing short chapters! Long chapters are difficult to read, for me! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!

A/N: Well, this is Chapter 2! Warning: OOCness!

Chapter 2

"Better drink all the milk or I'll skin you." I threatened the cat. Her name is Christine, my least favorite English name. I don't know why I named the cat Christine. Christine meowed once to let me know she heard me, but her eyes are complaining about my severity. Her eyes remind me of someone I used to know, standing in front of me with eyes of rebellions.

A year ago today, I had lunch with my girlfriend and took the opportunity to complain to her.

"Today is Valentine's Day. Why didn't you give me any chocolates?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Why should I give you chocolates? You are not my anyone."

"Then... you should at least give me a card!" I pouted my lips, hurt by her tone.

"I know, I know. After lunch, I'll send you an e-card."

E-card. That sounds so impersonal, but that's the way she is. "You have to e-mail it to me. I'll be waiting." I excitedly smiled and planned to sneak home after lunch to check e-mail. Even though she wouldn't use any romantic words, I still looked forward to the card.

"I can't stand you men. Why do you make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day?" She grumbled while eating her food. Her comment induced me to fight with her again.

"You are not romantic at all! Don't you watch any Japanese drama?"

"Japanese drama? I only watch Discovery Channel."

"Your life is so boring." I made a face at her. "One recent drama was really good. You should have watched it."

"What's that drama called?" She didn't believe in the love portrayed in TV and movies. She always thought they were lies.

"It's called 'Story of A Century'." I gladly answered.

"What kind of plot did it have?"

"That drama was very touching, and the theme song was beautiful as well. It's called 'Only Love', performed by Nana Mouskouri." I wonder if she knew who Nana was.

"Nana, I know her. A Greek singer with really expensive albums."

A/N: See, I warned you! I just love OOC! Shortness! Woo hoo! How's that? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!  
A/N: Hi! I've got nothing to do! OOCness and shortness warning!

Chapter 3

"Her voice is worth it." Even though I secretly agreed with her, I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"Whatever." She glanced at her watch. "I'll give you 5 minutes to tell me the plot. After that, I'm leaving."

I tried hard to explain 6 hours worth of story in just 5 minutes. The drama portrayed the love stories of 3 generations of women spanning 100 years, from 1901 to 2000. Each generation was portrayed by the same actress. The story was tear-jerking.

"What's so touching about it?" She asked, after listening to the story.

"Don't you think each generation's story is wonderful? If I have such great screen writing ability, I wouldn't be a doctor anymore. I would become a screenwriter."

"If you become a screenwriter, I bet no one would watch the show. The TV station can go out of business." She quickly interjected.

"I'm going back to work. Hurry and send me the card!" I was so mad that I went home immediately, not even finishing my coffee.

As soon as I walked in my door, I turned on my computer and go online.

Staring at the empty in-box, I began to reminisce about how we met. Maybe no one will believe me, but my girlfriend and I were actually neighbors. Our homes were only 1 wall away. Ever since we were kids, we liked to fight with each other all day long. I still remember when I moved to the country that year. Used to the city life, I couldn't get used to the simple life in the country. After school, I would just go home and do nothing. Whenever that happened, she would always come over and I will always tease her.

"Why are you staring off into space? " I loved to pull on her hair. "You're so ugly when you're doing nothing. But you're also not handsome when you smile." She always teased me like that.

"You're the one who's ugly!" She pull back her hair. "If you think I'm so ugly, why do you visit me? "

"Can't help it. My home is right next to your home." She argued.

"Then I'll move!" The next day, she drew a line in the ground using some white chalk. A line that she forbid me to cross.

That year, we were both in the 5th grade. We couldn't stand each other and hoped the other would move away. But 5 years passed, and neither of us moved. Not only that, we got into the same high school and into the same class.

"You're that infamous couple." All the students and teachers in the school would say whenever they saw us.

A/N: I warned you! How's that? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!

A/N: OOCness and shortness warning!

Chapter 4

"We're not!" I always tried to explain. "We're only neighbors." At that time, I hated my parents for making us live next to her.  
"My standard is not that low." She would say. "Who wants him to be a boyfriend? It's not like I don't have eyes."

"Yes, I know your eyes are on top of your head." I really disliked her. "Better than having eyes on the bottom of my head like you." She implied that I couldn't judge girls. At that time, I had a crush on a senior

I didn't think that his sarcasm had a hidden meaning. After a while, I found out that the senior student had lots of boyfriends. When I cried about it, she silently passed me a handkerchief and awkwardly held me in her arms.

"I told you she wasn't any good." She roughly comforted me. I cried in her arms the whole night, and began to see her in a different way. Things began to change between us. We still fought all the time, but she started to look at me differently. And I blushed and my heart beat faster when she was near. We both knew: we fell in love with each other.

Even with this knowledge, neither of us said anything. Even though we would not be able to resist and kissed each other constantly. Even though we cared about each other's every moves. Both of us refused to admit our love.

Time flew by quickly, and it was time to face separation. I chose to study medicine, and she chose physics. Yet we still couldn't separate from each other. Our parents worried that we didn't know anyone in Taipei, so they forced us to live in the same apartment building. Once again, we became neighbors. We still fought, but sometimes we fought into the bedroom. Alright, we became lovers, but we still wouldn't say we loved each other. We didn't even spend Valentine's Day together until she saw me share dinner with a woman, one Valentine's Day. That night, she waited for me in front of my door and said that she would take me out to dinner on Valentine's Day from then on. I have to say that she was very arrogant. But I nodded and accepted her request. Since then, we spent every Valentine's Day together. After graduation, I became an intern. She started a small computer company with some friends and became a programmer. We were busy with our own lives and had no time for a relationship. Three years later, I became a doctor, and her business began to boom. We separately moved to bigger apartments and stopped being neighbors. On the surface, we left each other. In reality, we were still together. We spent every Valentine's Day together but each year became more dreary than the next because she never told me she loved me even with all my hints.  
Facing the empty in-box, I suddenly grew very angry. She wouldn't say it and wouldn't send me a card. What did she mean? Who did she think I was? I called her cell phone.

A/N: I think I just made them a whole different character… How's that? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!

A/N: As usual, everyone is OOC and this chapter is short…

Chapter 5

"Hello." She picked up the phone.

"I didn't receive the card." I immediately showed my displeasure.

"You didn't receive it?" Shee seemed really busy. "But I sent it."

She was really busy but I didn't care. "I didn't receive it. Send it again."

"Okay, I'll send you 100 times. Is that good enough?" She said with impatience. Her tone further infuriated me. Is that how lovers speak to each other?

"Don't bother sending it to me. And you don't have to pick me up tonight. I'll eat dinner by myself."

"Don't be childish, ok? I'm really busy."

"I AM NOT childish!" I hung up the phone and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Childish? Why didn't she consider the situation? We've gone out for so many years and spent countless Valentine's Day together. I never received any chocolates nor cards from her. Now, I just want a little e-card. Is that too much to ask for?

I unplugged the phone from the wall and turned off my cell phone. I didn't want to hear her explanations. After I returned to the hospital, I instructed the receptionist not to forward me any phone calls. I wanted to concentrate on work.  
Because there were so many emergencies today, I was sweating 1 hour later and forgot about our argument.

"Dr. Usui, please take a look at that patient."

As I was collecting my equipment, the shrill sound of an ambulance sounded outside the ER. When I stepped out the door, the emergency medics hurriedly wheeled in a gurney.

"What happened to her?" I asked the 1st medic. Everyone else were trying to help put the patient on the gurney. Shee was covered with blood.

"Car accident." The medic replied. "Very serious. She may die."

I nodded and ran to the operating room with them. When I arrived, the nurses told me that the woman had already stopped breathing and also his heartbeat also stopped

"Prepare for shock." I calmly instructed the nurses. Saving people is our duty. We can't lose our calm.

But when I saw who laid on the operating table, I lost my calm. That person was Misaki!

A/N: Oh no, what will happen next? See, I told you a lot is OOC! How's that? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!

A/N: This part is really sad… I cried myself! OOCness + Shortness = My stories!

Chapter 6

"No..." I stood in shock. "NO!" I grabbed the paddles and continuously shocked her body. Her body bounced up and down from the shocks. The scared nurses went to find another doctor, to tell her that I was crazy.

I didn't know if I was crazy or not. I just wanted to save my lover. Even though we fought all the time. Even though she never showed me her love. I still wanted to save her. She still owed me a card. She couldn't die! I threw away the paddles and began to press on her heart. I pressed with all my strength, hoping it would revive her, but she didn't wake up. She didn't even say "It hurts". She just laid there with her eyes closed, punishing me with her silence. Dr. Jian angrily pushed me away. By that time, I couldn't see clearly anymore. I cried. I wailed. I bowled until no sounds could come out of my mouth.

"It's too late, Dr. Usui. She's already dead. I'm sorry." Dr. Jian patted me on the shoulder. They knew each other and ate together once. I introduced them.

"She can't die." I shook my head. "She can't die!" I struggled to run to her.

"Dr. Usui, control yourself! I understand what you're going through, but you're a doctor."

Yes, I'm a doctor, but I'm also a regular person. How can Dr. Jian understand how I feel? I've loved her for so many years that it's become a habit. How can I just throw away a habit? Besides, she still owed me a card. "I want her to live! I want her to live!" I ran to her again and tried to knock the life back into her body.  
"Take him away!" That day, I lost my control and my professionalism.

And that day happened to be Valentine's Day.

Afterwards, I asked her co-workers why she left work early that day.

They told me that after I hung up the phone, she tried to call me several times but couldn't reach me. Worried, she drove to the hospital to find me and got hit by a large truck on the way.

When I heard this, I froze. My tantrum killed her. Just because of an unmailed card, she died. After that, I lost my privilege to be childish.

Like an abandoned cat, I couldn't even cry anymore. After her death, I couldn't cry anymore, regardless of how touching the plot or how tear-jerking the dialogue. They didn't affect me anymore.

A/N: That was sad… T_T… How's that? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!

A/N: Hi! Umm… this is very sad! OOCness!

Chapter 7

Now, I'm only left with a cat and a seldomly used computer. Stepping over the cat, I turned on the computer. Even though I know no one will send me a mail, I still hoped that someone will remember me on this day.

Meow, meow. I looked at Christine to see what's wrong. She finished her milk. I went into the kitchen to get her more milk then came back to look at the computer screen.  
I have... 100 emails! Who would be bored enough to send me 100 junk mail?

I was just about to delete them all when I received another mail, and this one said: "Because of system error, we could not send these until today. We apologize for the delay." The sender was my ISP.

I looked at the 1st mail. It showed the send date is last year's Valentine's Day. My heart began to beat fast. Could she have sent these?

With a trembling hand, I opened the mail. The first thing that popped up was a chocolate. Then a beautiful melody began to play... "Only Love". I couldn't believe it. The rose was so beautiful and the music was so dreamy. I almost thought I was in a fantasy. Most touching of all were the words underneath the rose, because the words read like a beautiful poem.

"Usui."

That's my name.

"Knowing you so many years, I've never sent you any chocolates. Today I send you one."

I received it and I feel so hungry.

"You know we are always fighting. We can never really open our hearts and tell each other how we feel."

Yes, but it's all your fault for being so distant.

"I know I always make you mad by the things I say."

Good that you're admitting it.

"But today I want to say to you: I'm sorry, and I love you."

I waited so many years for those words.

A/N: Usui is too late! Noooo! How's that? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama!

A/N: Last chapter! This is like basically an epilogue on how Usui regrets things that he did…

Chapter 8

The song played over and over. Repeating Nana's heartbreaking voice.

"Only love can make a memory. Only love can make a moment last. You were there and all the world was young and all it's songs unsung. and I remember you then when love was all, all you were living for,  
and how you gave that love to me..."

The lyrics of this song fits our love so closely. When she was alive, my world was so young. Every day, I could find a something different to fight with her about. But after she left, my life is only left with memories and coldness that will never go away…

A/N: Short! How's that? Please review!


End file.
